youtube_lyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
HBLUK5DYJI2C243IGQ
(0:39.7) A lonely mother gazing out of the window (0:44.4) Staring at her son that she just can't touch (0:48.7) If at any time he's in a jam, she'll be by his side (0:54.6) But he doesn't realize he hurts her so much (0:59.9) (1:02.1) But all the praying just ain't helping at all (1:06.3) Cause he can't seem to keep his self out of trouble (1:11.4) So he goes out and he makes his money the best way he knows how (1:17.5) Another body laying cold in the gutter (1:22.0) Listen to me (1:24.2) (1:57.3) Don't go chasing waterfalls (2:01.7) Please stick to the rivers and the lakes that you're used to (2:07.3) I know that you're gonna have it your way or nothing at all (2:13.0) But I think you're moving too fast (2:17.2) (2:20.5) Little precious has a natural obsession for temptation (2:26.6) But he just can't see (2:29.3) (2:31.5) She gives him loving that his body can't handle (2:36.3) But all he can say is, "Baby it's good to me" (2:40.6) (2:42.8) One day he goes and take a glimpse in the mirror (2:47.2) But he doesn't recognize his own face (2:52.1) (2:53.6) His health is fading and he doesn't know why (2:58.0) Three letters took him to his final resting place (3:02.8) Y'all, don't hear me (3:04.8) (3:27.2) Don't go chasing waterfalls (3:31.2) Please stick to the rivers and the lakes that you're used to (3:36.6) (3:37.0) I know that you're gonna have it your way or nothing at all (3:42.5) But I think you're moving too fast (3:46.1) (3:47.8) Come on (3:48.6) (3:49.4) I seen a rainbow yesterday, but too many storms Have come and gone, leaving a trace of not one God-given ray Is it because my life is ten shades of gray, I pray All ten fade away, (3:59.0) seldom praise Him for the sunny days (4:01.1) And like His promise is true, (4:02.4) only my faith can undo The many chances I blew to bring my life to anew (4:06.7) Clear and blue and unconditional skies Have dried the tears from my eyes, no more lonely cries (4:11.6) My only bleeding hope is for the folk who can't cope With such an endurin pain that it keeps 'em in the pourin rain (4:17.6) Who's to blame for tooting 'caine into your own vein (4:20.4) What a shame, you shoot and aim for someone else's brain (4:23.2) You claim the insane, and name this day in time (4:25.2) For falling prey to crime I say (4:26.3) the system's got you victim to your own mind (4:29.0) Dreams are hopeless aspirations in hopes of coming true (4:32.1) Believe in yourself, the rest is up to me and (you) (4:34.1) Don't go chasing waterfalls (4:38.3) Please stick to the rivers and the lakes that you're used to (4:43.6) I know that you're gonna have it your way or nothing at all (4:49.7) But I think you're moving too fast (4:53.2) (4:56.6) Don't go chasing waterfalls (5:00.7) Please stick to the rivers and the lakes that you're used to (5:06.0) I know that you're gonna have it your way or nothing at all...